Generally speaking business records (invoices, etc.) are commonly exchanged as paper artifacts. One example would be a consumer packaged goods vendor route sales-person having a portable computing device and printer. Traditionally, the sales-person would print paper invoices containing a record of the products delivered to a retail store. The retail store receiving clerk may “accept” the invoice by stamping the invoice pages with a unique physical inked stamp (and often signing/initialing the stamped area) so that the delivery person has a stamped/signed copy of the invoice to keep for their records.
Therefore, a need exists whereby the paper and inked stamp are obviated, and the documents can be exchanged digitally. The challenge is to provide a substitute method for the paper/stamp method of validating the delivery of a document.